


Sounding

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sounding, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: For Kinktober, sounding. Morty gets off with Rick while he watches some alien tentacle porn.





	Sounding

Rick and Morty were in Rick’s room today, since everyone else was gone. Even if they came home, there would be enough time for them to clean up, because everyone would assume they were out adventuring before checking Rick’s room. 

They were watching some alien porn, all tentacles and multiple dicks banging a humanoid looking one- the kind of porn Morty adored. One dick was in his ass, another had opened and was sucking around the humanoid’s cock, and another in his mouth. There was one in each ear as well, which to Morty was extra fun considering this guy had six ears. He seemed to be enjoying the ear sensation more than anything, though. Rick was chewing Morty. 

Morty felt the best way to describe Rick’s blowjob was chewing, because his mouth around his cock didn’t just suck. He was moving his lips in a sort of chewing motion and it was all over his dick. From the base to the top and back down, and over, and sucking and licking. Rick had forever ruined Morty for blowjobs because his were undoubtably the best ones. 

The guy on the screen gasped as the tentacle alien came off of his member and produced a smaller tentacle, which played with his tip then went in the pee hole. “Yeah…” Morty said, more turned on than ever with what he was seeing. “Yeah… Rick… lick the hole… that’s h-hot…” 

Rick made a sexy noise of ascent and dipped his tongue in Morty’s hole. Morty moaned and bucked up. Rick planted both hands on Morty’s thighs, but broke his silence to say, “Shit, Morty… you must like that.. been- been a while… you haven’t done that since you first had a blow job.” 

“Shit, sorry, Rick. Guess I got a little carried away.” Rick popped up to look at what the screen was displaying. 

“Shit.. he’s real- he’s really sounding the shit out of that motherfucker.” 

“W-what do you mean, Rick?” 

“I’m talking about that.” Rick said, wiggling his pinky in Morty’s hole a bit. Morty bit his lip with pleasure and laid back. “Shit, you love that. Let me, let me get my sounding- I got a sounding stick- you’re gonna love it, Morty.” 

Rick dug in his drawers where he kept all manner of kinky shit that they used and produced two metal bars, one straight down and one shaped like small cones that gradually increased in size. “What’re they for?” Morty asked, putting the porn aside, sound still on. 

“Shit, lay back Morty. Let me show you how this little guy treats you, huh, Morty? You just relax there.” He put a pillow down and Morty propped himself up on it. “And you feel this- this little guy is your new best friend, Morty. He’s like that friend that gets you laid and doesn’t mind jerking you off either.” 

Morty giggled. Rick positioned himself between Morty’s legs, excitement evident, and put the bar to Morty’s hard on. As it slipped in, Morty moaned and moaned, sounding like he was experiencing true level all over again, and Rick brought it back up. “Shit! Rick! That’s- That’s incredible!” 

“Fuck yeah, Morty! Feel this one- it’ll drive you crazy.” Rick positioned the other bar, then pushed in. Every time Morty hit a new cone, he moaned louder. “Like a double hand job blow job, huh? Fucking amazing!” Rick exclaimed. “Fuck you’re tu-turning me on, Morty. You’re turing me on so hard, Morty. Think I’ll join you, Morty.” He pumped Morty a few times, the sounding rod all the way in now, and Morty ground his sweet little ass into the bed. Rick licked him and sucked him as he positioned the straight rod into his own hole and pushed in. “Mmmmm! Fuck!” He said, mouth still on Morty’s cock. 

They sat there moaning together for a while, then Rick began moving both sounding rods up and down, fucking their pee holes with them. They came almost in tandem, Morty just slightly ahead. Rick used the sounding piece as a straw to drink his sperm down and Morty wailed, watching him. Cum was squirting out the sides too, though, and Rick wanted it all. He licked and lapped up the sperm with reckless abandon. When he started cumming, he aimed in Morty’s face. Morty closed one eye as Rick came all over him. He licked it off his lips and Rick kissed him. Then he removed both pieces and collapsed on top of Morty. 

“S-sh-shit, R-rick. That was amazing.” 

“You better believe it. And if you give me a little time I can fuck your ass tonight, too.” 

“Take all the time you need.” Morty said. “We’ve got…” He checked the clock, “four more hours.” 

“Shit… you got at least three more orgasms coming your way, Morty.” Rick said. “Now show me what’s on the screen. I want to change it to Flordads. You’re gonna love this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
